While the World is Fast Asleep
by Frgtyou
Summary: They have their bad days, but by the end of it, both of them are saved. Future-Fic. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: **I finally finished all my summer hw. It's been a while since I've been on Fanfic. I returned and then saw how all the EClare stories were so...sad? I don't know. I still know EClare is endgame, so it's all good! I just wanted to write some fluff. Oh well. It may seemed rush. I wrote is as I went along, so I'm sorry if by the end you're all "What was this?"

This is a** Future-Fic**. :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

_While the World is Fast Asleep_

.

The tree outside their window is gently brushing its leaves against the glass. There's a full moon out and it's a cold autumn night. The clock is ticking. Seconds are gone and new minutes are arriving.

It feels like he's the only man left on earth—because he feels alone knowing that his eyes are burning and aching to be shut at this hour. He rubs his toe against his ankle, desperately trying to itch away a demon he likes to call insomnia and definitely guilt. It's 2:43 in the morning.

He can't take it anymore and he walks to the window and opens it, letting the cool breeze enter. The steps back to bed are dull and lifeless.

But, before he can make it there, he stops in his steps and looks at the mirror in front of him. He stares long and hard, trying to figure out the secret to emptiness. It was the same emptiness that he found in himself when he would wake up on random days and feel worthless. Like earlier today; how it alienated him from those he loved. The _woman_ he loved.

He can't handle it. His reflection makes his stomach churn. Guilt is a bitch.

He decides after a while, to go back to bed and when he does so, he tensely folds his hands in his lap, as he sits down and his back faces the headboard. He takes a while and he finally looks at her—to his right.

_Dammit_. _She's perfect_.

He wants to wake her up and have her company. But, she looks so peaceful and innocent—like the first time he met her and he doesn't want to ruin it. Because, that's his specialty. Ruining everything.

He gazes at her plump lips and his heart is aching and telling him to kiss them. Her creamy shoulders are hugging a pillow, and he wants to _be_ the inanimate object. He wants _her_ to hold him, feel the warmth of his body against him, and have _her_ whispers cute things into his ear.

But not tonight. She went to bed angry at him.

He just had to be his regular, inconsiderate self and give her his 'leave-me-alone' attitude.

It's not like he meant it. He just had one of those days when everything annoyed him. And he couldn't help but feel so **worthless** and…**empty**.

"_Eli."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Did you listen to anything I said?"_

"_Yeah…something about the weather."_

"_No…is something wrong? You've been so…distant…all day."_

"_Nothing."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure."_

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_I told you it's nothing."_

"_But, Eli,"_

"_Clare. Last time. It's nothing."_

"_I'm worried."_

"…_I'm going out for a walk."_

When he came home, she was already sleeping. He saw the tears stained onto the pillow-case she is currently holding and immediately felt horrible.

After years of seeing how the aftermath of her parents' divorce broke her apart, he always promised her that they would be different and she believed him. So much, that she gave him the rest of her life so that he could prove it to her. After all they've been through, things were still complicated. But, one thing he knew for sure is that without her, he'd be absolutely nothing.

That's why he feels like the world's biggest asshole.

But now, he hears her breath softly hitch as she tosses and turns. He stares at her, and he finds that she's starting to mumble incoherent words in her sleep. He can't understand what she's saying, but he knows that she's scared.

He lies back down and he removes the pillow away from her arms and hugs her. She's so warm; she's everything; she's his.

"Shh." His lips brush against her forehead and he can feel her starting to calm down.

Her eyes flutter open and she stares into his eyes. In each other, they find their home.

"Sorry." She mumbles and he's confused.

"It was one of those days, wasn't it?" She knows him too well.

He is surprised and the astonishment forms into an expression. A bubbly giggle escapes her rose-petal lips. All is forgiven. Just like that.

But, he doesn't know that she knows he didn't mean it. She knows she has his heart. She knows he would risk anything for her. She knows that when he went out for that walk, all he ever thought was about her. Because, that's all he ever thinks about—everything he does is for Clare, bad or not. It's for her. And he knows it isn't healthy and certainly not normal, but…it's Clare after all. So it must be some-what good.

"I love you." He can only reply and everything seems to get a bit better.

She releases his grip away from her and moves her hands to his face, as she embraces him and kisses his lips, feeling the warmth of his skin engulfing her contact. She can't think—only feel and touch. Everything is still electric and she knows that he feels the same way, if not, more.

"Eli." She breathes and it's not a question or a comment. It's a statement of what her life is.

His body is melting at her touch. She wants to collapse with the endearing stare he gives her. He buries his face in her shoulders and his eyelashes flutter against her skin and he feels fine. She's his hero.

"I'm sorry." He kisses her neck. "I'm sorry." He kisses her cheek. "You're…_it _for me, Clare." He kisses her lips.

His heart-rate never seems to falter when those big blue eyes look into him. His walls are broken down with one sweet hush from her lips. No one knows how much he loves her, and she may think she does, but she doesn't. If she would ask him to walk to the end of the Earth, he'd do it in a heartbeat. The only heartbeat she ever creates in him.

He promises himself that he'll never make her cry ever again, but some things are inevitable, and he's not perfect. But, she will always love him no matter what he'll do, even after everything he has done. No bitter memory shall ever exist.

Screw everything. This is their happily ever after. Forever.

"Go to sleep." She warmly smiles and holds him tightly.

He closes his eyes and he is—as always—saved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm going to stick to writing happy one-shots. Stories are too dramatic and sad D:


End file.
